


You Can Cry, Sherlock

by Jsongbird2013



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brave Sherlock, Caring John, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kidlock, Maybe multichapter?, Orphan Sherlock, That's up to you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsongbird2013/pseuds/Jsongbird2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock becomes orphaned, and as always, John is right by his side. Kid!lock hurt and comfort fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Cry, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a happy birthday present for my friend's sister! Have a very happy birthday! Sorry your present is so sad and potentially late!

Sherlock sat across from John in the Holmes's front yard, smiling and talking over a book on clouds. Sherlock explained what types of weather different clouds foretold, while John layed on his back looking up at the sky and pointing out clouds that looked like monkeys and trains and caterpillars. The two boys had been friends since infancy and had grown accustomed to seeing each other every day, consequently John's normalcy no longer irked Sherlock, and Sherlock's flair for knowledge no longer agitated John. The boys could stay out for hours on end doing anything at all, dissecting dead animals, or cataloging bugs if it were up to Sherlock, though John much preferred things like tag or hide-and-go-seek. But today, something was going to happen, today was not going to be normal. Of course, the boys didn't know that until Mycroft had come outside, he ran over to them looking panic-stricken and impetuous.  
"Sherlock, I need you to get in the car right now" he said.  
"Go away, I'm playing with John." Sherlock commanded, boredly.  
"Well, he's going to have to come too just get in the car!" Mycroft yelled through gritted teeth. But Mycroft never yelled, Mycroft was eighteen and Sherlock didn't think he'd ever so much as heard of an instance where Mycroft had ever raised his voice.  
Sherlock looked up at Mycroft and raised a questioning eyebrow, though that did not last long; some siblings have something akin to telepathy, but not the Holmeses, they don’t ‘just know’ they ‘know’. In that instant Sherlock knew, and for once in his young life he listened.  
“Come along, John.” He said, swallowing panic amazingly well for an eleven year old. John’s eyes darted up at Sherlock, questioningly, but he listened and proceeded to clamber into the back seat beside his friend while Mycroft drove at an alarming pace.  
“Sherlo-”  
“Shut up, John.” Sherlock said bluntly. John turned to him and shot him a bewildered yet concerned look that could only be managed by John Watson. After ten minutes (which is an eternity for a twelve year old) John looked at Mycroft through the rearview mirror, shooting him the most pleading look of near painful desperation for an answer. Mycroft only sighed.  
“Sherlock, honestly, at least tell your friend something.”  
“At least one of them is dead.” Sherlock hypothesized.  
“Dad might make it.”Mycroft corrected. Sherlock merely nodded and John noticed that tears were only barely welling in his friend’s eyes.  
“Sherlock are you-”  
“I’m fine.” Sherlock snapped and looked down, pulling his coat around him. John kept his mouth shut and let it go dry and tacky. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the city hospital, Sherlock opened the door immediately and started towards the hospital.  
“Sherlock,” Mycroft said in an attempt to stop his brother.  
“Sherlock, just stay in the car with John.” By this time Sherlock had stumbled back to the car and was standing beside John who had already exited the car.  
“No.” Sherlock said pointedly, as he grasped John’s wrist and tugged him towards the hospital in a rush. Mycroft was in no temperament to argue and followed the boys with little question.  
Once inside Sherlock’s brain took flight, he scanned over every sterile surface, every hapless face, and every overtired nurse. John felt completely lost and helpless at Sherlock’s side, his wrist still in the younger boy’s grasp, in the corner of his eye John could see Mycroft arguing with the nurse behind the desk. Of course, Sherlock had seen that too, and had already grasped the situation. Of course they wouldn’t be allowed into their father’s hospital room, he would soon join their mother in the morgue and no how hard Mycroft begged it was over.  
“John, I’m going to the loo, please stay with Mycroft.” Sherlock whispered before storming off. John looked down and thought for a fraction of a second before walking cautiously towards the men’s room where Sherlock had allegedly wandered off to. He pushed the door open slowly and felt his entire body become numb with sadness as he heard sniffles from one of the stalls.  
“Sherlock?” The older of the two whispered. Sherlock coughed in an attempt to cover up the tears as he leaned his forehead against the stall door.  
“I said stay with Mycroft.” Sherlock commanded, trying to will his voice to be strong. But despite his efforts it cracked, shook and broke.  
“Sherlock, please.” John pleaded quietly as he stood in front of the stall.  
“John!” Sherlock warned in a yell. John just sighed as he got down on all fours and crawled under the door, but as he stood his face fell, Sherlock was crying. John blinked and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around Sherlock in a hug.  
“It’s okay.” John said by default after finding himself at a loss for words.  
“No, John, no, its not okay!” Sherlock cried, his voice angry right up until the last syllable of okay where it broke. “I’m an orphan” He continued in a whisper. His words hit John like a brick and he took a step back as he moved his hands to rest on Sherlock’s shoulders.  
“No you’re not.”  
“Yes I am, I-”  
“Shhh, you still have a family, you have me and Mycroft, your dad’s still alive.” John reminded him with a timidly optimistic smile.  
“John, surely you can put two and two together. If he was going to make it we’d be by his bedside right now. He’s dying.” Sherlock said, trying to be brave.  
“You know you can cry, Sherlock.” John whispered, all traces of his optimism having been wiped out.  
“I know.” Sherlock said as a few silent tears ran down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope everyone liked it! (Especially the birthday girl!) If you think I should continue this just let me know. I'd be happy to do any story by request if you would like, just email me. Jsongbird2013@gmail.com


End file.
